djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Order 66
Order 66 was a Galaxy-wide event that marked the end of the Clone Wars and the Galactic Republic, and the ascension of the Galactic Empire, named after a Grand Army contingency order that commanded all of the Grand Army's clone troopers to turn on and execute members of the Jedi Order. The Contingency Order Order 66 was one of many Contingency Orders in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, and was originally implemented with the intention of having a fail-safe in case the Jedi Order betrayed against the Republic. The order reverted all military authority to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and could only be activated through orders directly sent by him. Unlike many Contingency Orders, there was no vote or authentication required. Processes Many clones received limited flash and non-flash training regarding the contingency orders, which ingrained it into many of their minds. But there were many clone troopers who did not initially recognise the order after four years of fighting and had to be reminded by their comrades or through regulations archives. The Kaminoans had foreseen that not all clones would recall or obey the contingency orders, so they produced bio-chips that were implanted into the heads of every standard clone trooper and officer. When the contingency order was activated by the Supreme Chancellor's command, the bio-chip activated, stripping most soldiers of their ability to resist. Affected personnel sought to carry out the order until a certain amount of time had passed and it was no longer active. Effects Range & Willpower A side effect of being so far away from the transmission's origin point meant that on a number of planets, the chip's effect was less powerful, or possibly malfunctioned. This could also happen due to insects, viruses, parasites, and high temperature fluctuations. Clones with a larger sense of individual sense of self found it easier to either resist the chip's overriding of their senses of loyalty and experiences, whereas others had a stronger sense of willpower after their initial activities against the Jedi. Clones who successfully participated in the deaths of Jedi seemed to endure the order's effects for a lesser amount of time. Free Will Obediance Despite the chips malfunctioning on so many clone troopers, allowing them to keep most or all of their free will, many of them chose to perform Order 66 on the belief that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. Many clones also despised the Jedi for leading them through the Clone Wars without fighting for their sentient rights. Factory Reset One set of instances regarding malfunctioning bio-chips saw affected Jango clones "reset" to their "factory default status" when the order was activated, erasing the combat skills they gained through field-experience that did not relate to muscle memory, severely reducing their effectiveness. These troopers, not numbering more than a few hundred to a few thousand, suffered irreversible brain damage and inhibited their higher cognitive brain functions. Most of these troopers did not survive the rise of the Empire era. Psychological Effects For the rest of the clones, the damage, if any, was largely psychological. Most of them tried to come up with a variety of methods to justify their actions during Order 66. They were horrified not only by the acts that they committed, but that their previously loyal officers had turned against them and the values they had been taught to support. Others were less regretful, believing they had done their duty and saved the Republic and rising Empire from the new threat that had emerged. Memory Loss Some clones suffered from memory loss, having lost chunks of their memory in the weeks and months following Order 66. This caused some of them to question the contingency order. Inhibitor Chip Speculation At least one Jedi who survived Order 66 pondered whether the inhibitor chips were partially produced through Sith alchemy. The Execution of Order 66 Operation Knightfall Purge Troopers The final batch of Jango Fett clones were all Purge Troopers, and each had an inhibitor chip that allowed them to execute Order 66, which targeted all Force-sensitives in their area. Known Casualties Shard'o A'ren Colt Dominic Known Survivors Phalen Orell Obi-Wan Kenobi Ahsoka Tano Gallery Category:Order 66 Category:Operation Knightfall